


Love Bites

by Celestial_Shadow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, Apart from the fact that they're in relationships ig, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hickeys, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Smut, Oneshot, RIP Makki, how do you tag please save me, lots of teasing, the morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestial_Shadow/pseuds/Celestial_Shadow
Summary: Hiro and Issei deal with the morning after, and the endless teasing from their friends.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 193





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha me writing endless amounts of oneshots instead of working on my ongoing Bokuaka fic *sweats*  
> But enjoy some fluffy teasing!
> 
> Update: Just editing some of the wording and adding a bit here and there

Issei and Hiro woke up the morning after a sleepover in the same bed. Issei awoke first, cuddling Hiro while pressing gentle kisses to the back of his neck. Hiro wakes up with a soft groan, turning over in Issei's arms to face him, relishing in the warm touch of skin to skin contact.

"Good morning."

"Morning."

Hiro pressed a kiss to Issei's lips, and the other responded by tugging him closer, running his fingers through Hiro's hair, his other hand coming to rest on Hiro’s bare waist.

The kiss deepened for a few minutes before Issei broke the kiss, rolling into his back, both of them letting out a soft breath of air.

"We should probably get ready, we're going to be late for morning practice." Issei murmured.

Hiro let out a groan, burying his face into the pillows, "can we just not? Let's stay here a little longer."

"I wish, but Oikawa would have our heads. You know this."

After a few more minutes of Hiro whining about not wanting to get up and Issei's gentle coaxing, the two of them reluctantly started to get ready for the day.

Hiro slowly trudged over to the bathroom to brush his teeth, letting out a yawn before turning to face the sink. He stopped in his tracks, eyes going wide as he saw what faced him in the mirror.

_"MATSUKAWA ISSEI! WHAT THE FUCK!"_

Issei poked his head into the bathroom, shirt in hand, "what's up?"

"What do you mean _what's up?_ Look what you did!" Hiro snapped, gesturing to the endless amount of hickeys and love bites on his neck and chest. His skin was a map of purple and red. Issei’s eyes trailed down his body appreciatively.

"Just proving my love for you, baby." Issei raised an eyebrow, the slightest hint of a smirk on his face.

"Just proving your-" Hiro blinked a few times before letting out a groan, "you don't need to do that, you sap. I already know."

Issei gave him a gentle smile, a fond look in his eyes.

"Okay- but how am I supposed to cover this up for morning practice?"

Issei shrugged noncommittally, and Hiro scowled in response.

"Hey, it's not like you're the only one who has marks on you." Issei retorted, turning around to show Hiro the numerous scratches adorning his back.

Hiro's eyes widened minutely before darting to the side, feeling a little guilty for mauling his boyfriend like that. A small part of him tingled with pride, showing the world that Issei was _his_. 

"At least you can cover yours up with a shirt."

"Sucks to suck." Issei hummed.

"You're the one who did all the sucking-" Hiro was cut off as Issei whacked him.

"Ow- fuck I'm sorry Issei," Hiro grinned cheekily, pressing an apologetic kiss to Issei’s cheek.

"Yeah yeah, whatever loser. Get dressed, we're going to be late." Issei snorted.

\---

Hiro managed to cover the marks up with a scarf for the morning walk to the club room, because it was fall and thankfully no one questioned his scarf choices in the chilly weather.

Both of them had opted to walk there already in their volleyball uniforms so they didn’t have to change and were able to hide the numerous hickeys on their thighs, stomach, and chest.

Issei dumped all his stuff in his locker before heading into the gym, eyebrows raised at Hiro, who was anxiously fiddling with the scarf.

"Come on Hiro, the others are waiting."

"But… they'll see."

"It's okay, isn't it? It's not like you'd get them from anyone other than me."

"I- _that's not the problem here!_ " Hiro spluttered, cheeks starting to turn pink.

"I mean, there isn't much else you can do. I'm sorry, I'll go easier next time." Issei said softly, stepping over to Hiro and pressing a gentle kiss to his temple, making the other boy sigh.

Hiro reluctantly took off the scarf and walked with his boyfriend out into the gym where everyone else already was.

Iwaizumi was the first person they encountered. The vice captain's gaze darted over to Hiro's neck before his eyes widened a fraction and he quickly looked away. Hiro felt the tips of his ears burn as he hunched over in a poor attempt to hide the marks.

"Is everyone here? Okay great let's start-" Oikawa paused as he eyed Hiro's neck, and the latter wanted the ground to swallow him whole.

Due to the fact that everyone was paying attention to Oikawa, when Oikawa's gaze fell on Hiro, everyone else's followed.

“Makki!~ How scandalous.” Oikawa grinned, his eyebrows raised. Hiro froze, his face turning red. Kindaichi’s eyes widened like saucers before abruptly turning to face the wall. The other first and second years didn’t know where to look, awkwardly averting their gaze.

“Oikawa, we need to start practice.” Iwaizumi muttered, pointedly looking anywhere except Hiro.

“Aw are we sure? Makki are you gonna be able to practice or are you gonna be too sore to-” Oikawa was cut off by Iwaizumi whacking him on the head. Hiro wanted to die.

“Ow! Iwa-chan!”

“Shut up Oikawa!”

After that, practice went along mostly as usual. Oikawa tried to slip in some teasing comments to Hiro here and there, and to his mortification, Kunimi added some dry remarks as well. Issei’s teasing gaze wasn’t helping either, and whenever they made eye contact Oikawa would make obnoxious catcalling noises. 

Hiro soon forgot about the marks, enjoying practice with his team the way he did everyday. Only when it was time to get changed for school did he remember.

It was even _worse_ because now _everyone_ was in the clubroom changing and there was no way he could hide the additional love bites on the rest of his body. Nerves travelled throughout his body as he came to the realization.

“Oh my my Mattsun~ Getting frisky are we?” Oikawa chirped as Issei took off his shirt, revealing the many scratches all along his back, as well as a few scattered hickeys on his chest. Hiro flushed red, realizing that the entire team now knew what they had gotten up to last night.

“Hmm. You don’t know the half of it.” Issei replied casually, sending Hiro a _wink_ that had him dying internally. Did his boyfriend have _no_ shame?

“You guys are disgusting.” Iwaizumi muttered, changing into his school uniform.

“Oh, like you and Oikawa are any better. Don’t think we didn’t see how torn up your back was last week or how Oikawa had trouble walking but he played it off as his _knee acting up._ ” Issei snorted, Oikawa’s eyes widened and he turned to hide the growing red on his face. Iwaizumi scowled at his words, but didn’t respond. 

“Okay, yeah... we’re just going to… head out.” Yahaba muttered, quickly grabbing his things and leaving, Kyoutani and Watari following quickly after him. Kunimi and Kindaichi quickly left too, the former muttering scathing remarks under his breath.

“Hurry Makki, we’ve only got a few minutes before class.” Oikawa said, and only then did Hiro realize that he still hadn’t changed, standing in his sweaty sports jersey. 

He felt a little better now that there were significantly less people, but he was still anxious as he took off his shirt and pants to reveal all the marks that trailed down his neck, chest, stomach, and thighs.

He heard Oikawa whistle behind him, “Mattsun really went at it huh?”

“Oikawa,” Hiro muttered lowly, thunking his head against the wall, “shut up.”

“Aw Makki-chan’s embarrassed?”

**“Oikawa.”**

“Yikes, okay fine fine Mattsun. Stop looking at me like that! Don’t kill me.”

“Come on, dumbass, we gotta go.” Iwaizumi snorted, dragging Oikawa out of the clubroom.

Hiro finally finished changing with only the company of Issei in the clubroom. He made sure to button up his shirt as high as he could, trying to hide as many marks as possible. It was one thing having his friends see, it was another having the entire school including the teachers know.

“I’m never letting you leave marks again,” Hiro muttered as he and Issei walked towards their morning class.

“Uh huh. So, just lower next time?”

“... Yeah.”


End file.
